Babysitters (battybarney2014's version)
Babysitters '''is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot After Babysitter Anderson visits Barney and his friends in the park, Amy and Melanie will have a babysitter to babysit all of us. '''Educational Theme: Babysitters Stories:''' '''The Babysitter Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Babysitter Anderson (Shannon McGrann) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # The Babysitter Song # I Just Can't Wait # People Helping Other People # I Miss You # When You Have a Ball # It's Nice Just to Be Me # A Friend Like You Trivia * This is the only appearance of Babysitter Anderson. * This is the only version 2 of the new content to have Amy and Melanie appeared without Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. * The Barney costume from "Litterbot" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Blame Game" is used * The BJ costume from "The Whole Truth" is used. * The BJ voice from "The New Kid" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "Get Happy!" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Trail Boss Barney" is used * The Riff costume from "Riff's Musical Zoo" is used. * The Riff voice from "Beethoven's Hear!" is used. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. Quotes Quote 1 * Melanie: (talking on the phone) Hi. This is Melanie. Can the babysitter come to visit my friends at the park today. * (babysitter on the phone speaking) * Melanie: Alright. See you! I hope the babysitter wants to babysit us. What do you think, Barney? * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! * Melanie: Barney! * Barney: Hi, Melanie. Looks like a babysitter is coming today. * Melanie: Me too. * Amy: Hi, guys! * Barney and Melanie: Hi, Amy! * Amy: Is the babysitter coming right now? * Melanie: Not right now. Maybe in a while. * Barney: Babysitters are very nice. And so you are. * Melanie: That's right, Barney. * Amy: Certainly do. * (music starts for "The Babysitter Song") Quote 2 * Quote 3 * BJ: Hey, guys! * Baby Bop: Hello. * Riff: Hi! * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! Hi, BJ! Hi, Riff! The babysitter wants to babysit us. * Baby Bop: I love babysitters. * Barney: That's right, Baby Bop! * Melanie: I can't wait for the babysitter to visit our friends. * Barney: If a babysitter visits us at the park. You just can't wait. * Amy: That's right. * (music starts for "I Just Can't Wait") Quote 4 * Babysitter Anderson: Hi, Barney! Hi, everyone! * Amy: Here's Babysitter Anderson! * Barney: Hi, Anderson! * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Anderson! * Melanie: Everybody, this is Anderson. She's a babysitter. She likes to babysit us. * Barney: Nice to meet you, Anderson! I'm Barney, and this is Amy and Melanie. * Amy: Hi! * Melanie: Hi, Anderson! * Babysitter Anderson: Nice to meet you too! Quote 5 * BJ: Cool! * Riff: Wowzer! * Baby Bop: Oh, goody! * Amy: We love seeing Babysitter Anderson. * Melanie: That's great, Amy. Anderson babysits other children or babies. * Amy: Just when I was just a baby. * Barney: That's right, Amy. Babysitters miss you too. * Melanie: We do too, Barney. Quote 6 * Melanie: Let's play ball in the park! * Barney: Come on, Amy! * (Melanie and Barney leaving the caboose) * Amy: Don't go away, guys! I'll go with you! * Barney: How about we play a game of ball? * All: Yeah! * Barney: Oh, boy! * Melanie: I found a tennis ball. * Riff: Here, Beej. I found a baseball. * BJ: Baseball? Cool! Here comes the pitch! * Barney: Gotcha! * Baby Bop: Nice catch, Barney! * Barney: Thanks! * Babysitter Anderson: Can I play ball? * Amy: Sure. * Barney: Come on and play ball! * (music starts for "When You Have a Ball") Quote 7 * BJ: Watch this, Riff! * Riff: I've got it, Beej! * Baby Bop: Way to go! * Barney: You catch the ball! Thank you. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Thanks, Barney. * Amy: We can play games with Anderson. * Melanie: That's a great choice! * Babysitter Anderson: Can I play with us? * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Yeah! * Babysitter Anderson: I can play too! * Melanie: Come on, everybody! Quote 8 * Melanie: Barney, is Babysitter Anderson very nice? * Barney: She's very special to babysit all of us in the park. * Melanie: Anderson likes to babysit me and Amy. She's my good friend. * Barney: Is Amy you're good friend? Hmmm. I wonder if she felt a little bit worried? * Melanie: Barney? Amy is feeling a little worried about a babysitter. * Barney: Did she? * Melanie: Well, she was inside the caboose taking her picture. Now, I'll go inside the caboose. * Barney: Where are you going, Melanie? * Melanie: I'm going in to see her feeling concerned. Bye, Barney! * Barney: Bye, Melanie! * (Barney leaving and he will bring BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and Babysitter Anderson back to the caboose) * Melanie: Bye! I'm going to find Amy. * (Melanie goes inside the caboose) * Melanie: Hi, Amy. How is the babysitter? * Amy: Yeah. * Melanie: What's you doing? * Amy: We were playing with her in the park. * Melanie: Is something wrong, Amy? * Amy: I really wanted to play with her. But, she's nice to me. * Melanie: Aw, she's so nice to you. What about we talk to her. * Amy: I just can't. I didn't want to play with Barney, his friends and the babysitter. * Melanie: Is that make you a little bit worried? * Amy: Yup. She was babysitting all of us. * Barney: Hi, Amy. Hi, Melanie. * Amy and Melanie: Hi, Barney. * Melanie: The babysitter visited at the park with some other friends. * Barney: The babysitter? * Amy: Yes, Barney. We're seeing her for a long time to babysit. * (Tyler voice calls) Amy, come out! The babysitter wants you. * Amy: Just a minute! * Melanie: She's very nice of you, Barney. * Barney: Yes, Melanie. Babysitters are so special to you. Quote 9 * Baby Bop: We're back! * Barney: Babysitter Anderson is back in the caboose! * Melanie: Hi, BJ! Hi, Baby Bop! Hi, Riff!, Hi, Anderson! * Amy: We bring back Anderson to the caboose. * Babysitter Anderson: I'm so glad that I'm back, Barney. * Barney: I'm glad you're back, Anderson. Quote 10 * Amy: I really love the babysitter. * Barney: You're right. We all love to have a babysitter in the park to babysit with some other friends. * Melanie: Thanks, Barney. Wait! I forgot about Amy. Where is she? Look! * (Amy sleeping in the chair) * Barney: Wait a second! I wonder she's sleeping? * Baby Bop: She's taking a nap. * BJ: How should she wake up? * Riff: I don't remember? * Barney: If you have a babysitter at your house, 'cause that's what friends and families have a lot of fun to wait for to babysit. * (music starts for "A Friend Like You") Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes